


From The Get Go

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, What am I doing, fill for shadowhunters ficathon, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec marries Lydia but fucks Magnus on his wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Get Go

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped.
> 
> I seriously don't know how Magnus ended up on top. I'm sorry (because the way the prompt was worded, I'm pretty sure the prompter wanted it the other way around). 
> 
> This is for the [Shadowhunters ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?page=4)

The wedding is beautiful. His mother stands on his side of the chapel, his father beside her (not touching, but they never do). Lydia's parents on the other side (her mother cries, he feels like crying too). The reception is torture, and it's all he can do to smile and eat cake. He reminds himself about honour. He tells himself _Lightwoods accept the consequences_. The sick feeling coiling through his gut belies his smile, sweat runs down his back. Every time they kiss he feels like the room is closing in, shame and guilt swelling up.

When they finally manage to sneak away (Jace laughs and claps him on the back with a smile full of innuendo, Isabelle watching with dark, guilty eyes), Lydia turns to him, tells him to go. She always does know more than she lets on. He goes.

The city passes by in a blur, and he finds himself in front of a brownstone apartment building in Brooklyn. His tie is choking him. He unlocks the door with the key he didn't even realize was in his pocket. Up the stairs. He freezes at the door, seeing the ring on the hand he raised to knock, feeling guilty and nervous all at once (Magnus was the love of his life, but he'd never given an answer when Alec had asked if this was okay, if he could-). He slips the ring in his pocket. The door opens.

Magnus looks tired, but he did say he was working on a big project for one of his clients today. He's decked out in glitter and leather, and Alec wonders if Magnus ever just lounged around at home in comfortable clothes. But then he's being pulled into the apartment, Magnus's lips crashing against his with the force of a tidal wave.

They don't say anything, don't mention what happened just hours before. Magnus tears off his jacket, runs a hand through his hair and pushes him against the door, thigh between his legs, rubbing against him.

He tugs at the buttons of Magnus's shirt, fumbling slightly and Magnus breaks away to laugh. There's an edge to his laugh that wasn't there before and Alec pulls him in by the collar, kissing him desperately.

They stumble through the living room, Magnus's shirt discarded on the floor, his tie and dress shirt making a trail towards the bedroom. The door to Magnus's bedroom opens and Alec is comforted by the canary yellow of the bedspread, feeling a pang as he thinks of the grey of his sheets at home. He's distracted by a hand running up his chest, tracing the rune on his neck. Magnus kisses him, then trails down, tracing that same rune with his lips, licking the sweat from his skin. They stumble forward and Alec's knees hit the edge of the bed. Magnus pulls away to smile at him (Alec thinks of the way Lydia had smiled at him, walking down the aisle), then sinks to his knees in front of him.

Alec twines a hand in Magnus's hair, and their eyes meet as Magnus's teeth clamp delicately around the zipper of his pants, button already undone. Arousal pools in his gut watching Magnus pull the zip down, and he lets Magnus divest him of his pants and boxers (he tries to imagine that the ring he'd stuffed in the pocket doesn't make a sound when his pants hit the floor).

A hand closes around him and he groans, letting Magnus push him down to sit on the edge of the bed. He kicks his pants away, head falling back when he feels Magnus's tongue run around his head. His hand clenches in Magnus's hair and he gets an answering groan.

They start in earnest then, Magnus taking him into his mouth as Alec guides him gently with the hand in his hair. There's a snap and suddenly Magnus is bare as well, kissing up his torso again and pushing him back against the bed. 

He goes, running a hand down Magnus's back, feeling Magnus's arousal against him as they slide together. He gives the warlock control, because he trusts him (He loves Magnus) and because he can't be in control (not now, not with the lingering feeling of someone else's lips against his, the burn of his absent ring on his left hand). Magnus gently moves off of him, speaking for the first time.

"Turn over?"

He turns, knees under his hips, elbows against the bed. Magnus makes an appreciative sound behind him and he glances over his shoulder. Their eyes meet and he blushes slightly, the vulnerability of his position hitting him all at once, and Magnus reaches forward to stroke his face with a finger, eyes soft.

"Relax, Alexander," He leans forward to press a kiss between Alec's shoulders, and kisses his way down Alec's back.

He feels hands on his legs, running up his thighs with gentle caresses. When Magnus reaches the base of his spine he turns back to press his forehead into the bedspread. Hears a snap. Feels a nudge against his leg to spread them and complies, letting the sensations wash over him (Magnus is gentle, caressing his perineum with slick fingers, reaching forward to caress him). At the first touch of Magnus's tongue against his entrance he groans, pleasure running up his spine. He tries to relax, knowing what's coming next, and Magnus hums idly as his tongue moves against him, delving inside him shallowly.

His fingers are next, one pushing gently into him, just the tip at first as he lavishes attention with his tongue around it. Alec adjusts, silently. Magnus's finger pushes deeper and he groans, consciously relaxing into the movement. 

His eyes open and he's faced with the rune Lydia had carved into his wrist hours before, and he wonders if she'd known what she was accepting all those weeks ago (Magnus is crooking the finger inside him, and he shoves his hand under a pillow).

Slowly, so slowly, Magnus adds one, then another finger and Alec groans, feeling the sweat gather in the dip of his spine. He moans softly as Magnus crooks his fingers, feels pleasure gathering as his prostate is hit (He wondered how he would manage to fulfill his marital duties if he couldn't even face her on their wedding night). Another press and the fingers are retreating, leaving him achingly empty.

"Are you ready?" Alec nods against the sheets, feels the bed shift with Magnus, hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper and strong hands at his hips.

The first press is slow, a stretch that almost burns (Alec welcomes the pain, trying to relax to accommodate Magnus's girth). Gentle hands run up his sides as he breathes, and he finds himself shifting back once he feels something in him give. A deep groan behind him, and he feels Magnus inside him, pressing against his walls.

They shift together, slow, shallow thrusts. Magnus leans forward and Alec turns his head to look at him, craning his neck to meet Magnus's eyes (flashing gold, with vertically slitted pupils-even after a few centuries, the warlock couldn't keep up the glamour all the time). He feels another curl of desire in his gut and moans when an arm reaches around to start pulling at him in time with the thrusts.

Faster, harder, they rock together, Magnus's hips tilting to hit his prostate, and Alec's spine tingles with pleasure, head falling forward again.

Magnus leans forward to press a kiss to his shoulder, a gentle bite (Alec wonders what his parents would say if they saw the bruises he'd have). Magnus's fingers tightened around him and left that train of thought. 

He felt it coming, the tightening in his stomach and tensed. Started rocking back into Magnus's thrusts in earnest. It wasn't like fireworks, but close enough. Seconds later, Magnus groaned, hips stuttering to a stop, body tense against his back. 

Alec groaned low in his throat as Magnus pulled out. Another snap (he assumed to dispose of the condom and deal with the wet spot), and he was being pulled to his side, Magnus shifting so they could lie face to face. 

"We'll work this out." Magnus is kissing his cheeks and Alec realizes that he's crying.

They drift to sleep to the sounds of Brooklyn at 3 am through Magnus's bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what Lydia was doing... Isabelle snuck into her room.


End file.
